Hogwarts Marauders' View
by Binurry
Summary: Okay, this story is mainly on Remus, but it will have some of the other marauders' points of view, including a certain Severus Snape. Please read and review.
1. On the Train

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Chapter One

On the Train

'I can't believe this is actually happening,' eleven-year-old Remus thought to himself, as he looked at the scarlet coloured engine of Hogwarts Express. 'How can anyone allow me to even board it? Let alone be any _where_ near the school of which it'll take me to?'

He felt a comforting hand upon his shoulder. Remus turned his head and looked up slightly to see his father.

"Don't worry, son," he said in an assuring voice. "Everything has been sorted out; there is nothing to worry about."

Remus gave a weak smile; the doubt was lingering in his blue eyes. Just then train whistle blew, telling all those who're meant to be on board, get on board now.

"All right, son," said Remus's father, "Best to get on the train."

"Okay dad," said Remus.

"Be good," he heard his mother say, before kissing him on the cheek.

"I will, mum," said Remus.

After giving both his mother and father a firm hug, Remus buried to board the train. Once he was on board, Remus went to try and find a compartment. This proved to be rather challenging, being that most of them were occupied.

He slid one door open, only to find that there was a boy about his age sitting in here, he had a thin build, wearing black clothing, sallow looking skin, black shoulder length hair and rather large nose. The boy peered up from the book of which he was reading, giving a rather calculating look towards Remus.

"I'm sorry," said Remus, "I didn't realise someone was in here. I … I'll leave you alone then."

He was about to leave and close the door, when the other boy spoke up.

"Wait." Causing Remus to stop and face the boy.

"Hmm?" said Remus.

"You're going into the first year too, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"I am," Remus answered, nodding.

"Know what house you're going to be in?" the boy asked.

Remus shook his head, he felt he was rather intruding on this boy, but another part of him was telling him that perhaps that there was no real harm in at least trying to make some friends. Maybe this boy could be just one the friends he hoped to make during his time at Hogwarts.

"No-one really does," said the boy. "What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin," Remus answered, "You?"

"Severus Snape," said the boy.

Remus didn't know whether or not to step fully into the compartment or not. Severus could see the debated look on the other eleven-year-old's face.

"Are you going to come in and sit down, or what?" Severus asked.

"I … I guess so," said Remus, "If it doesn't bother you."

Severus shook his head. Remus gave a small smile and accepted the invitation.

At another part of the train another eleven-year-old boy the fringe of his black hair worn casually over his eyes had found himself the perfect area to sit himself in, away from all those whom were expecting him to be something he was not. His name was Sirius Black and the last thing he wanted was to be hassled by certain members of his 'family' and listen to the rubbish over just how good they were because they were pureblood. The only person in his family he wouldn't mind seeing was his cousin Andromeda, who was in the fourth year now.

Sighing heavily, Sirius rested his head upon the back of the seat and looked out of the window, there, he could see his parents, standing there with them was his younger brother, Regulus. Oh, how it pained Sirius to see his brother with them, knowing full well that he would be sorely 'poisoned' with their bigotry and pureblood pride. Sirius just knew that there was just no way in the world he was going to live up to the Black standards, there was no way in the world.

'I am so screwed,' he thought to himself.

"Hi," a voice interrupted the train of thoughts that were rolling through Sirius's head, "Can I sit in here? This place seems to be filling fast and I would like a place to sit."

The owner of the voice was a boy, his hair looked like a black mass of mess, it seemed that no matter anyone was to do with it, there was just now way in the world it was going to be tidy, ever! On his face he wore a set of round gold framed glasses and he had a thin build.

"Go ahead," was all Sirius could answer in reply.

The boy grinned and was soon sitting opposite to Sirius.

"I'm James Potter!" the boy introduced himself, putting out his right hand.

"Sirius Black!" Sirius said straight back, taking the hand.

James stared at him for a moment as they pulled out of their handshake.

"You mean, you're a Black?" he said, unsure whether to be afraid, or brave, or what.

"Can I just point out in full that I am nothing like my family," Sirius said, he couldn't help but feel a little irritated.

"I'm sorry," James apologised, "It's just that your family name, along with the Malfoys and a couple of others, well … it's not hard to see."

"Like I said, I am not like my family, I don't plan to be," Sirius replied.

James nodded. There was an awkward sort of silence between the two boys for a moment.

"So, what Quidditch team do you go for?" James decided to ask to break the ice.

Sirius grinned at this, now this was his kind of subject.

"My family thinks I go for the Vultures, like them, but I actually go for the Tigers," he answered.

"Sweet," said James, "I do too."

Back at the part of the train Remus and Severus were, the compartment door was slid open and a girl stood in the doorway. She had long flowing light brown hair and a sweet face that made her look a lot younger than what she actually appeared to be.

"Um … hello," she said, "Is it okay if I sit here?"

Remus looked at Severus, seeming to wonder what his answer would be, being that he was all ready willing to let her sit with them, but he wasn't sure about Severus.

Severus then gave a shrug of the shoulders.

"If you must," he said.

The girl gave a grateful smile and moved in and shortly sat down next to Remus.

"So … what's your name?" Remus asked shyly.

The girl blushed a little. "Alyssa Kenley," she answered.

Remus couldn't help but look at this girl and think that she was some sort of angel or something. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be that bad. However, he still worried over a certain issue he knew would probably end any friendships he makes. He hoped that it won't happen.



The train stopped at Hogsmeade station and the students all poured off the train.

"Firs'-years over 'ere!" called a loud voice that belonged to a large man who was probably ten feet taller than the average man and had a large hairy black face. "Firs'-years over 'ere!"

Many of the first years couldn't help but feel rather timid by this large man. Remus looked up at the sky, deep, deep down he was glad that it was a waning moon tonight.

"Nice isn't it?" a voice came up from his left.

"Huh?" said Remus, turning his head to see Alyssa.

"The moon," said Alyssa, "It's beautiful, especially when it's full."

"Oh … yeah!" Remus said, a little hesitant on that notion, he always feared the moon when it was full, as he knew exactly what it does to him and it was something he'd like to keep with him for as long as possible.

Remus and Alyssa both moved forward with the rest of the first-years, they had lost Severus in the crowd, but it was possible that they were to meet again in the future.

"Four to a boat!" the large giant of a man, later found out to be known as Hagrid, called out when they reached the docks, where many little boats were sitting afloat upon the blackened water.

Carefully the students boarded the boats and once were all in they were finding themselves being pulled along automatically. Suddenly, every single one of the first-years were all in awe to what they saw. There standing before them was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, illuminated by the many, many lights and it reflected elegantly against the water below it.

"Whoa!" James said with wide eyes.

Sirius couldn't help but agree. However, he knew, oh how he knew that there will be people of whom he would love nothing more than to avoid the moment he stepped through those doors.

The boats continued along, until it soon reached to a dock deep under the school, within a cave. They were soon following Hagrid up the narrow stairs and out into the open outside, shortly standing before a set of humongous oak doors.

They stood as Hagrid began to knock …


	2. The Sorting

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Chapter Two

The Sorting

They watched as the large doors opened up and a tall, thin woman, wearing emerald green robes, square shaped spectacles and black hair in a tight bun, appeared.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," she said.

Hagrid walked into the castle and the woman told the first-years to also enter. Once inside the enormous Entrance Hall, (many were with their mouths open with just as much awe), the woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and explained to the first-years about the houses and how the system works on award giving and rule breaking. When that was over and done with, McGonagall then led the first-years to a room that was just off another set of large oak doors.

When the students were all inside, McGonagall told them that they were to wait until she comes back for them, and asked for everyone to be as presentable as possible, giving a stern eye to a couple of students, including a rather small, slightly chubby boy who had straw coloured hair and small rattish like features, who had a slightly dirty looking face about him.

McGonagall left.

"What do you think is about to happen?" Alyssa asked Remus.

"I don't know," Remus answered honestly, shaking his head a little.

After few more moments, McGonagall returned and instructed for everyone to get into a single line and to follow her on out. Remus got behind Alyssa and the first-years all followed the Professor out of the room and into the Great Hall.

At once many eyes looked up and saw the enchanted ceiling.

"Wow!" Remus heard Alyssa mutter.

It was more than just 'wow' in Remus's eyes, but he could only agree with the word used, as he couldn't think of any other. Sitting before them was a three-legged stool and upon it was a very, very, ragged old looking pointed hat.

But the hat, however, sprang to life and it sang. Remus, as were a few of the other first-years, was taken by surprise by this. However, he listened to it sing about the four houses and that he will sort each and every one of the first-years. Once the singing had ceased, applause broke out. McGonagall then explained that she will call out each and every one of the first-years in alphabetical order and they were to come forth and place the Sorting Hat upon their heads and the hat will sort them into their houses.

"Abbott, Sidney!" she called out the first name.

A blond haired boy stepped on forwards and within minutes had the Hat on his head. There was a couple of seconds before it shouted 'Hufflepuff!' and claps were heard from all around, mainly the Hufflepuff table, where Sidney dashed off to.

McGonagall continued to call out the names. It wasn't long before she called out; "Black, Sirius!" Making Sirius feel a tad anxious, however he hid it. He picked up the Hat and briefly looked over at the Slytherin table before placing the Hat on to his head.

"Hmm, I can see very clearly that, while Slytherin is in your blood history, it is not the house for you. No, you are very different from them indeed. You, boy belong in … GRYFFINDOR!"

As soon as the Sorting Hat shouted out the house name, this heavy feeling hit right at the pit of Sirius's stomach. He slowly took the Hat off and made his way over to the Gryffindor Table. As he sat down, he looked over at the Slytherin Table. There he could see his cousins, Bellatrix, who was in the sixth-year and Narcissa, who was in the third-year, who were both giving him very nasty sneer like looks, no doubt they would wind up telling his parents about this.

Because of his musings, Sirius almost forgot that there was a sorting going on. It wasn't until he heard 'Evans, Lily' when he zoned on back in and paid attention to what was going on up front of the Hall. When young Lily's name was called out, a pretty auburn haired girl stepped on forwards, straight off a young James Potter took notice of her. Young Lily was sorted into Gryffindor house and the Hat was soon upon the head of a boy named 'Fitzpatrick, Alan'.

The names kept on coming on through.

"Kenley, Alyssa!" McGonagall called out.

Alyssa made her way over to the Hat and took the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head to have her turn.

"A young mind, thirsty for knowledge, yet has a real heart of gold beating within, even if you do have small secrets to be kept for the time being. I could place you in Ravenclaw, but I somehow cannot see you in the house of the eagle. But I do see you in the house of the lion … GRYFFINDOR!"

Alyssa grinned at this and hurried over to her house table, sitting herself beside Lily, whom smiled kindly and introduced herself, even though her name had all ready been called out.

"I'm so happy to be here," said Lily.

"So am I," said Alyssa, nodding with agreement.

The name callings continued …

"Lock … Lovell … Lupin, Remus!"

Even if he was expecting his name to be called out, his heart still jumped out of his chest when he heard himself being called up. Remus went over and placed the Hat on his head, like so many had before him.

"There isn't really all that much to say, except that you belong in … GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus somehow couldn't help but be somewhat relieved. He made his way over to the table; Alyssa beamed when he reached the table and sat himself beside her when she offered him the seat. He was introduced to Lily, who, in return, greeted him with warm smile and a kind hello, this made Remus say hello back in a rather shy reply.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" McGonagall called out.

The small, chubby, straw coloured haired boy stumbled a little as he went to step forwards, but steadied himself. The Hat was upon his head and the Hat was in hesitation.

"I can honestly say I do not know where you are to go," it said in Peter's ear, "You do not belong in Slytherin. You're not brilliant enough for Ravenclaw and you do not seem to be the type for either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

'Can't you just pick a house?' Peter's mind asked it.

"Very well," the Hat half-heartedly replied. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter's lips formed a small smile and soon made his way over the Gryffindor table.

"Platt … Porter … Potter, James!"

James hurried over and within seconds of putting the Hat he was sorted straight into Gryffindor. He gladly went and sat next to Sirius.

"Sloan … Smart … Smyth … Snape, Severus!"

Young Severus Snape walked over to take his turn and he placed the Hat on his head.

"A brainy child I see, just like your mother, being that she was in Ravenclaw. However, I can see that you have a slight cunningness edge, you are best suited for … SLYTHERIN!"

Severus knew that if Slytherin was to be his house, he would accept it. He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat himself down, not once making any real attempts to address anyone; it was far different to when he was on the train with Remus and Alyssa. Somehow, Severus hoped that he could still be friends with Remus and Alyssa … even in secret.

When the Sorting Ceremony was over, the Headmaster stood up from his place in the middle of the High Table. He had a long, silver white heard and hair, his robes were of deep purple and upon his long, crooked nose was a pair of half-moon spectacles that sat in front of a pair of twinkling blue eyes. His gaze swept over the Great Hall, his smile was of warmth and welcome.

"Welcome to every single one of you," he spoke in a loud, clear, fluent and equally welcoming tone, "Before I trouble you with the school rules and notices, I believe we should all tuck in …"

As soon as he said the words 'tuck in' delicious food appeared before everyone. The smell of roast chicken, gravy and roast potato hit the noses, and the sight of roast beef, fresh corn on a cob and salad looked absolutely mouth watering.

It didn't take long before everyone was enjoying the feast.


	3. Days Passing By

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Enchanted Blood for your review.

Chapter Three

Days Passing By

Remus couldn't help but be rather blown away by the sight of the Gryffindor common room and when he saw the dormitory of which he was to be staying in, he couldn't help but think that this was something like the royalty treatment.

"Makes you wonder what the other houses' dormitories and common rooms look like doesn't it," said James.

Remus quietly agreed.

"Some should probably draw a map of this place," James added, "So that way the owner couldn't get lost."

"It may help those who get lost easy," said Remus.

"Hi, I'm James," said James to Remus, "This here is Sirius."

"Hello," Sirius briefly acknowledged Remus, before going over to one of the unclaimed beds and sat on it, "Well, I've claimed my bed."

"I'm Remus," said Remus, he still couldn't help but be rather shy, it was just in his nature to be.

"Hey, that's a cool name," said James.

"Thank you, I guess," Remus replied.

James, Sirius and Remus all claimed their beds, leaving one left over.

"Hey … where is that other one that supposed to be in here?" Sirius asked, "What's his name?"

"Peter wasn't it?" James said.

"I think that's his name," said Sirius, with an uncertain tone.

Just then, the small, chubby boy came on in, looking rather flustered.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked him.

"I accidentally went up the wrong stairs and they turned into a slide and … it was embarrassing," Peter replied in a squeaky like voice.

"What, are you telling us that you tried to get up the girls' stairs?" Sirius said.

Peter gave a little nod and blushed. Sirius shook his head, even he knew that the girls' dormitory was out of bounds to the boys and he had only just got here.

Remus unpacked his belongings and soon got into his pyjamas like the other three and was climbing on into bed to fall into a deep sleep.



The next morning, it was an amazement that Remus even remembered where the Great Hall was, Alyssa had walked down with him. However, he'd be buggered if he could so much as find the first, even Alyssa hadn't a clue. But they managed to find the Charms classroom all right; the teacher was Professor Flitwick, who was also the Head of Ravenclaw house.

The classes went well, each student seeming to find their talents somewhere amongst them. Potions with the Potions Master, Professor Horace Slughorn, was pleasing, at once he seemed to favour one or two of the students of whom where in the Gryffindor-Slytherin first-year class, one of them being Lily Evans.

Come the end of the week, the four Gryffindor boys, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter had become friends, or on the verge of it. However, when Saturday arrived Remus and Severus had almost collided with each other when they were each coming around a corner.

"Sorry," said Remus.

Before Severus could say something James spoke up.

"Hey Remus, who're you talking to?"

James, Sirius and Peter appeared up from behind Remus.

"Hey, it's a Slytherin!" Sirius noted. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"Uh …" Remus went to speak.

"Look he had greasy hair!" James pointed out, "and look at that nose!"

Severus looked well and truly insulted, if not deeply hurt by this.

"What's your name?" Peter asked Severus, slightly amused by James and Sirius's little taunts.

"Severus Snape," Severus replied with confidence.

"Severus Snape?" Sirius sniggered, "Sounds to me like Snivellus! Bet that's what you are, a snivelling little grease ball!"

Remus didn't know what to do, should he stand up for Severus and tell these two to back off, or should he just let it go?

"Come on, Remus," said Sirius, "We don't need gits like him hanging around with us."

Sirius placed an arm across Remus's shoulder and led the young lad away from the hurt young Slytherin. Severus quickly hurried to find somewhere out of public.

Remus felt a large pang of guilt over what had happened and when he was able, went to find Severus. Finding him in a classroom.

"I'm sorry for what happened," he said, walking over.

"Why didn't you say something?" Severus questioned.

"I … I don't know," Remus honestly answered back, sitting next to Severus. "But I'm sorry that James and Sirius were very mean to you."

Severus looked at Remus. "I guess it was meant to happen, you know," he said, "It's been that way my whole life and I guess being in Slytherin, well, I kind of expected rivalry between the houses."

"But it's still not right," said Remus.

"Spare the good conscience speech, will you," said Severus.

"I was wondering where you boys had gotten to."

Severus and Remus looked to see Alyssa standing at the doorway, with her was Lily.

"Hi Alyssa," said Remus, grinning at the sight of her.

"Who are you?" Severus asked Lily.

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily answered, her green eyes almost glittered.

"Of course, I should've remembered you from potions," said Severus, "Our Head of House has really taken to favouring you."

Lily gave a tiny shrug.

"So what are you two doing in here for?" Alyssa asked the boys.

"Nothing," Severus answered before Remus could say anything, "We were just talking, that's all."

Remus could see that Severus didn't want to let the girls know what happened.

However, as the days past, Sirius and James would happily taunt Severus, mainly over how he looked. It wasn't long before Severus literally loathed James and Sirius, but he couldn't understand why Remus would just let them do what they're doing to him. He thought it was perhaps the reason why Remus wouldn't speak up was because he was probably afraid to.

Lily came along one afternoon and found Sirius and James hexing Severus. She stepped straight in and demanded for them to let Severus go.

"You're seriously sticking up for this drizzle?" Sirius questioned.

"Stop this at once!" Lily snapped.

"Okay, if you agree to let me sit next to you in next class," said James.

Lily blinked at this. "I wouldn't let you sit next to me even if you were the last boy on Earth! Now let him go!"

She went to push James quite forcefully, only James saw this coming and moved just in time to cause Lily to move straight on past him, without so much as touching him.

"Come on, James," said Sirius, finally letting Severus go from the charm that kept him pinned to the wall, "We better go."

"Yeah … I guess you're right," said James, agreeing with a dull tone.

"I didn't need your help," Severus almost hissed at Lily.

Lily was stunned at this. Severus walked away from her.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked.

Lily told her what happened.

"Oh," said Alyssa, a little surprised, "But I'm sure he'll come around and appreciate what you did for him."

Lily nodded. "Maybe," she said, a little doubtful, but she hoped so.



The first night of a full moon, Remus was escorted by Madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow, which had been placed within the school, specifically for the reasons of which only the staff knew about. Madam Pomfrey used a special stick to hit the knob that sit near the little mouth of a tunnel where Remus was to go.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Remus.

"Not to worry, but I suggest that you hurry up," said the nurse kindly.

Remus gave a last nod and hurried on into the tunnel and walked along it until he found a hatch and pushed it up. He entered into this old shack like place and he saw stairs and he went up them and they led him to a large room. In it was an old bed and other furniture.

Remus began to undress himself, so that he'll at least have clothes by the time the full moon is over, he had lost enough sets of clothing whenever he accidentally forgot this little monthly problem, he didn't wish to lose any while he was at the school.

The moon beams began to slip on through the cracks and sure enough Remus began to transform. Again, just like it had always been, it was painful, but that was his life … he couldn't change that.


End file.
